Beatus ille
by Papaveri
Summary: Road no entiende por qué le decían que se conformaría con la felicidad de la persona amada. No sólo no se conforma, si no que la quema. // Para Aprilian


**Pairing:** Road/Allen one-sided, Allen/Lenalee implícito

**Rating: **T, por contenido sexual implícito

**Palabras: **563

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino**_

**

* * *

**

_**Beatus ille**_

Road sabe que llamarlo amor sería casi una blasfemia.

No sabe lo que es, de hecho. No es amistad, porque se les ha ido de las manos, no son sólo las ganas adolescentes de calor humano. Pero no es amor, ahí hay algo más, ella lo nota, y lo sabe. Y lo odia.

Siente una envidia que la destroza cada vez que los ve, en sueños, arañando las sábanas como si creyese que iban a sangrar. Los celos se la comen y no puede soportar que lo único que ella, esforzada, ha podido arrancarle sea solamente un beso desagradecido y rasposo como el papel de lija. Ojalá realmente se hubiese cortado los labios con los de Allen y se le hubiesen quedado rojos, porque así parecería más adulta.

Cuando los sueña y los imagina y los ve siente que lo que le decían de pequeña son sólo mentiras mezquinas, un intento fallido y podrido de consuelo. ¿Que sea feliz con la felicidad de la persona amada?

¡Ojalá fuera ella una de esos idiotas que lo hacen!

Porque debería ser ella la idiota, la idiota de piernas largas y ojos de almendra, la del pelo que una vez fue una cascada oscura, de ébano líquido, la que, de vez en cuando, se derrite en llamas de nuevo -esta vez sin sufrir, la muy maldita- sobre el colchón de Allen o sobre el suyo. Los pómulos redondeados que se encienden deberían ser los suyos; los labios que se abren en una sonrisa de placer perfecta deberían ser los suyos; la espalda que se arquea como la de un gato ante las caricias debería ser la suya; los pechos del color de las cerezas sin madurar que, como ellas, se mueren de ganas de volverse rojos entre los dedos ajenos deberían ser los suyos; los dedos que se crispan envolviendo algo blanco, o bien las mantas o bien la piel o el cabello de su amante, deberían ser los suyos; las piernas de ídolo pagano de mármol que acogen, cálidas, al cuerpo de Allen deberían ser las suyas.

Mientras ella chilla de celos, buscando la calma entre los brazos del hermano que dice ser su tío, sabe que la otra, la que _sí que se conformaría_ con la simple felicidad del hombre al que quiere, está fundiendo su voz en miel entre los brazos de él.

¡Bendita, oh, benditos ellos dos! _¡Y malditos también!_

¿Por qué esa mujer que no sería desgraciada si tuviese que compartirlo lo tiene todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tiene todo lo que Road desea?

La muy idiota, además, lo esconde. Ella lo enseñaría al mundo, cantaría su felicidad a las cuatro vientos. La mujer imbécil, que tiene un nombre gracioso que olvidó hace mucho, sólo besa a Allen en algún rincón oscuro, sabiendo que nadie los ve, y hace eso mismo con el crucifijo sobre su pecho después de hacer el amor con su enamorado. Como pidiendo perdón. Pidiendo perdón por las sensaciones que Road desearía sentir todas las noches. Pidiendo perdón por las manos torpes de Allen en su cuerpo, en su cuello, en su vientre, entre sus muslos.

_Me arrepiento, me arrepiento._

¿Realmente un anillo la calmaría? ¡Qué idiota!

Y, sin embargo, Road la envidia.

¡Oh, benditos los que se conforman con la felicidad de la persona amada! ¡De hecho, benditos los que sencillamente _pueden vivir_ con ella!

* * *

_No soy capaz de escribir algo normal de este fandom. Bueno, no soy capaz de escribir algo normal con según qué personajes, y punto ^^U_

_Pero estoy bastante satisfecha con este. Es bastante más explícito de lo que suelo escribir, ¿eh? Pero al menos no me preocupa que los lectores no entiendan el lime, buh. Y quería incluir el tema de la religión de alguna manera. La Congregación de la Sombra/Como Se Llame En Tu Traducción no deja de ser una asociación religiosa, ¿no? No tienen por qué ser unos beatos todos los personajes, ¡pero no se puede olvidar lo inevitable! Y últimamente estoy algo obsesionada con este tema, y me gusta escribirlo así._

_Y lo importante es que a Aprilian, que era la que me lo pidió (aunque la petición original fue un lemon que al final se quedó en eso de arriba xD), le gustó. Con eso soy feliz ^^_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
